In many industrial, medical, and household environments, a sensor may be used to detect the presence of one or more individuals and initiate a process based on this detection. One example of this can be found at many stores and other buildings where an entrance or exit is controlled by a detector that senses the presence of an individual within the field-of-view of the sensor. This provides customers with a hands-free ability to enter and exit the building.
However, in many instances, the sensor responds to the presence of an individual regardless of the direction in which the individual is moving. Thus, the entrance to the store may be activated by an individual merely passing within range of the sensor, regardless of whether the individual is moving toward the entrance. This can cause the entrance door to be activated again and again without a single customer entering the store, thereby causing unnecessary wear and tear to the electrical and mechanical components of the door.